piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2004 Racers Answer Questions 8: Ralph Carlow
Transcript Kori: Ok Ralph where are you? Ralph: Ok I'm here! What now. Kori: You answer 12 popular fan questions. Ralph: Go on. Kori: First question how old are you? Ralph: 27 born in 1976. Turn 28 in February 8th. Kori: Do you have any siblings? Ralph: My brother Jordan. Kori: What is your favorite moment in your career? Ralph: Taking 3rd on my sixth race in my final year as a part-timer. You know, the 2000 Palm Mile 300. I was the only part time racer to rank in the top 10. My first win though was pretty good at the 2001 Michigan 400 as rookie, which was incredible! Kori: Are you married Ralph? Ralph: I married just about two months back. Kori: Congratulations Ralph for hopefully finding the love of my life just like I found mine in Mr Cutlass. Ralph: WAIT, WHAT!? Kori: Oh no! I revealed that Bob Cutlass is dating me! Ralph: WHAT!? Is this serious!? You are dating Bob Cutlass?! (Both of them did not know that hearing them was none other then Johnny Blamer.) Johnny: AIKEN! CLAUDE! CHUCK! RACINGTIRE! Aiken: Yeah? Claude: Is The King retiring?! Or going to World Grand Prix?!! Johnny: NO! BUT BOB AND KORI ARE DATING AND I'M SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chuck: WHAT? Johnny: I overheard in the studio when Kori was interviewing Ralph. She said she found the love of her life in Bob! Kevin: HOLY (Popeye toot)! We have to spread this to the other racers. (Back to the interview with Ralph) Ralph: Kori I have a bad feeling about this. Kori: Uhhhhh... ...ummm... whatever. Continue. When did you um start your career? Ralph: 1994 part-time. I turned rookie in 2001. Kori: What are your hobbies? Ralph: Watching my brother's films, listening to pop music and watch Johnny Blamer's funny crying clips! The hot sauce one is unforgettable! Kori: Which you thought was craziest race? Ralph: 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega. Poor Haul Inngas. Also the 2000 Brickyard 400 which I hit the wall at 52 (Uncle Noah Horn) G FORCE!!! Kori: Inspiration in racing? Ralph: The King! Kori: If you could change your sponsor what would it be? Ralph: Gask Iiiiiiiiitis! The Track Time Treat! (First instance of this being said. Rex Revler and Dan Carcia would use the infamous line almost every race after he debuts) Kori: Favorite color? Ralph: Red and also black. Kori: Finally when did you two date? Ralph: 2002 to 2003. Now, we better see what's going on outside because I heard a MASSIVE shout. (They go outside and they see Johnny Blamer with a banner showing artwork of Bob and Kori kissing. Kori screams!) Kori: WHAAAAAAAEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!? Johnny: Hey Kori! Look what I made. I heard your conversation and I told EVERYONE you are dating Bob! Kori: YOU? YOU! Um... I- Red reporter: Kori, is it true you have been dating? Blue minivan reporter: For how long? And will you get married? Kori (starts to cry): I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I CAN NEVER TRUST YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN IN MY (Serbia Strong) LIFE! YOU SPILLED MY MOST SACRED SECRET! I AM DONE! Ralph: Uh oh. Now who will do the interviews? Only 8 racers are done? Lapis: How about me! Ralph: Ok. So I will tell you who are done and who have to be interviewed. Then be right back. (3 minutes later) Lapis: Back live on RSN. Ok got it. I will not be embarrassed easily so let's do this.